Love Unchained
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Chained down, Klaus can't stop Davina from looking into his memories. As the witch digs deeper, she finds Klaus' weakness and Marcel uses it against his enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a drabble that I posted on tumblr! It got a good amount of notes, so I thought I would share it with all of you guys that don't have a tumblr...

Love Unchained- I'm not sure about this title, but oh well...

Chained down, Klaus can't stop Davina from looking into his memories. As the witch digs deeper, she finds Klaus' weakness and Marcel uses it against his enemy.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Original growled as he tried to free himself from the chains that held him in place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Marcel said as he came into view.

"Why the bloody hell can't I break loose!?" Klaus questioned, his patience running thin.

"Probably because I spelled the chains." Davina said as she smiled at the Original innocently.

"Let me go!" Klaus shouted.

"We will, but first..." Marcel said as he motioned for Davina to start.

Davina gave the vampire a smile and strolled over to Klaus. She reached for the bowl that she had on the counter and dipped a cloth into it.

The young witch put the cloth on Klaus' forehead and he cried out in pain as the vervain burned him.

"What are you doing!?" He growled.

"Trying to find your weakness," Marcel smirked.

"My weakness? I do not have a weakness. Why the hell would I have a weakness? I am the Original Hybrid and I do not care for anyone." Klaus shouted, trying to believe it himself.

"You did once, though." The self-proclaimed ruler said as a twinkle of recognition was seen in his dark eyes.

"It was my biggest mistake." The Original spat.

"Continue talking and I will cast a spell that will leave you mute for the next day." Davina said as she continued to dip the cloths into the bowl of vervain.

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone, girl! My brother-" Davina quickly shut him up when she put her fingers on his temples.

Immediately, the witch saw his memories.

"Anything?" Marcel asked her.

No, no, no. They can't find out about her. Klaus thought.

"His images... They're blurry."

"Can you make them clear?" Marcel questioned.

Davina nodded and said, "I need silence, so Marcel... You must stay quiet if you want this to work."

The vampire nodded and Davina focused on Klaus' memories.

Her eyeballs went white as his memories became clearer.

"A girl." Davina told him.

"Anything else?" Marcel questioned.

"She's blonde and has blue eyes. She's—she's a vampire. Scratch that… She's been a vampire for about a year."

Davina quieted when Klaus' memories with hers flashed through her head:

_The girl lay on her bed, sweating and exhausted._

_"Are you going to kill me?" She asked him._

_"On your birthday? You really think that low of me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It looks bad. My apologies, you are just collateral damages, nothing personal." Klaus told her and then looked over at the charm bracelet that she wore. "I love birthdays." He said as he touched the charm bracelet. _

_"Yeah, aren't you like… a billion, or something?"_

_"Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions." He told her. "You're free."_

_"No, I'm dying."_

"And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice, over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities, art, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask." He said as he gave her a small smile.

"I don't want to die." She realized.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Have at it." He said as he put his wrist to her mouth. Her fangs elongated and she bit down, drinking his blood.

"Happy birthday Caroline." He said as her eyes shot open.

"He saved her and called her collateral damage." Davina told Marcel.

"From what?"

"A bite. A hybrid bite." The young girl answered.

"Did you get her name?"

"Caroline."

"Caroline," Marcel repeated as his smile grew. "Anything else?"

"He has many memories with her. Shall I peek into them?"

"Do it," Marcel nodded.

Davina nodded and shut her eyes:

_"I'm glad you came." The hybrid told her._

_" Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles." She simply shrugged._

"I heard about your father."

"Don't. Seriously." Caroline warned.

"Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress."

_"I didn't really have time to shop."_

"And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" He asked as he eyed the diamond bracelet on her left wrist. "You know, you're quite the dancer." Klaus complimented her.

_"Well, I've had training." She shrugged as if it was nothing. "I happen to be miss Mystic Falls."_

_"I know," the Original smirked._

"I can't continue to replay his memories with her. My powers are going to drain quicker if I do."

"Alright, just tell me the important stuff.

The brunette shut her eyes and looked for what would be of importance.

Ten minutes later she had everything that she needed.

"Well?" Marcel wondered.

"He saved her four times. When he made her hybrid boyfriend bite her, when an immortal vampire hunter tried to kill the girl, when he was in her boyfriend's body he saved her from hunters as well, and lastly he saved her when he bit her."

"So, he just couldn't let this girl die. Is that it?"

Davina nodded and looked over at Klaus. Klaus heard everything that they were saying and he tried to fight, but he couldn't.

"He also spared her boyfriend a handful of times. Tyler. The one that was here a while back." She clarified.

"Well, it looks like I just figured out why Tyler was so hell-bent on killing Klaus." The vampire smirked. "What else?"

"He showed his humanity when he was around her. When he didn't want to save her that last time she told him that she wished that she could forget all of the bad things that he did and she told him that anybody who was capable of love was capable of being saved. The last memory that he has with her is when he told her that he intended to be her last love."

"Klaus… Always such a poet." The tanned man chuckled.

"Everything that I just told you… That's important. If you truly want to beat him, you must take what he loves and that's the girl."

"Your wisdom makes me feel like a boy."

Davina smiled at him and removed her fingers from the Original's temples.

"Leave her be!" Klaus shouted.

"I wouldn't dare… You love her and the only way that I can truly make you suffer, is if she is what you called collateral damage."

"What are you going to do?" Klaus asked, his eyes wide with despair.

"Thierry! Diego!" He called for his men.

The two entered and Thierry smirked at the sight of the pathetic looking Original.

"I need you to go back to Mystic Falls. Find a girl. Her name is Caroline. Blonde hair, blue eyes."

"You got it." Thierry winked as he patted Diego on the back. The vampires left and Marcel looked over at Klaus.

"Looks like I finally win." He said and with that he left and the witch followed.

* * *

There you have it! This was pretty short and I apologize for that...

Let me know if you want me to post part 2 (it's already written)

Please Leave Feedback :p

~Hana :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with a very quick update!

I am blown away by the response that this story has gotten so far!

Enjoy :)

* * *

The next day, Klaus was still chained to the desk and he was beginning to grow restless.

He had to warn Caroline. He couldn't let Marcel take her because he knew what the vampire would do just to spite him.

As Klaus was thinking of a way out of the chains, he heard Marcel's laughter and in he came with five blonde girls behind them, Caroline being one.

"So Klaus... Which one of these beautiful Caroline's do you fancy?" He questioned.

It would have been easier if one of them wore a lapis lazuli, but since they didn't, Thierry and Diego grabbed all five.

The Original's eyes darkened as he tried not to look at his Caroline.

There were four other girls that matched the description that Davina gave Marcel.

"Tick tock, Klaus." Marcel said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

When the Hybrid said nothing, Marcel shrugged.

"Looks like I'll just have to kill all five of them."

"Wait!" Caroline spoke aloud.

She didn't want to die, but she couldn't exactly allow the others to pay with their lives. She should have worn her lapis lazuli on her finger, but instead it was around her neck.

"Yes, sweet pea?" Marcel questioned as he eyed one of the girl's.

"Let them go. I'm the one." She sighed.

"And how do I know that for sure?"

"It's her," Davina interrupted him as she entered the room.

"Wonderful! Boys, make sure those four get home safely." Marcel told his two best guys.

They nodded and left with the four girls in tow.

"Let the fun begin!" He said as he clapped his hands together, excitedly.

"Davina... Do what you gotta do."

The witch nodded and shut her eyes. Caroline cried out in pain as she felt her brain beginning to tighten. The blonde shut her eyes and her cries of pain could be heard for miles.

"No! Let her go!" Klaus shouted as he tried to free himself from the stupid chains.

"Like I said before, friend... Why would I?"

"She doesn't even like me! Just let her go! You want revenge? Go ahead and take it, just leave he be."

By the time Davina was finished torturing Caroline, the blonde was in a fetal position and she was shaking. Sweat poured down her face as she shut her eyes trying to stop the throbbing in her head.

Klaus was fighting even harder to free himself from the chains and when he didn't get anywhere with it he stopped.

He had to try and save her. He couldn't just let Marcel kill her. No, it was already bad enough that because of Caroline's humanity she gave herself up. The Original knew that he should have just pointed at one of the other girls. It's not like he cared for them.

"Marcel, I swear to god if you do something to hurt her further I will kill you and I will enjoy it!" Klaus warned him.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I don't believe in god." He shrugged.

The vampire walked towards Caroline and bent down so he was staring right into her eyes.

"I can't seem to understand what's so special about you…" He began as he studied her.

"I guess we can both agree on that." She spat.

"Ah… Of course he likes you… You're feisty and I'd assume a good fuck judging by the experience that I see in your eyes."

The blonde's nostrils flared.

_How dare he_, she thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Did I say something offensive?" He questioned, his smirk never leaving his lips.

Klaus' blood boiled as that pathetic son of a bitch spoke to Caroline in such a way. Who gave him the right!?

"Marcel, I swear to god!" Klaus shouted as he looked over at the smiling witch. "Leave her be! She doesn't fucking deserve this!"

"You're seriously giving me a headache, Klaus… Davina, please do me a favor and make him stop talking." The vampire said with a wave of his hand.

"Not a problem," Davina shrugged as she began to chant a spell under her breath.

Soon, Klaus' voice could no longer be heard. He tried to speak, but without much success.

_I am going to kill all of them when I am freed from these bloody restraints! _He swore to himself.

"Now that he's quiet, how about we continue our conversation?" Marcel asked the blonde.

"I am not going to talk to you." She said, her voice serious.

"Well then…" He shrugged as he motioned Davina to come forward.

"What do you want me to find out?" The brunette asked him.

"Find out how she really feels about him." Marcel said and with that he left the room.

"Why are you doing this? Let me go! Let Klaus go!" Caroline begged the younger girl.

When Klaus heard Caroline say to let him go, he couldn't help but smile.

"No," Davina said as she looked Caroline right in the face.

The blonde vampire shook her head and Davina sighed.

"Why are you doing this? Why aren't you hanging out with your friends and talking about boys or girls if that's what you prefer?"

"I am not here to tell you my life story, Caroline, so do us both a favor and let me concentrate."

The blonde shut her mouth and felt Davina's fingers on her temples.

Davina understood how Caroline felt about Klaus immediately and she pulled away not one minute later.

"Marcel!" Davina called.

"Yeah?" He asked as he peeked into the room?

"I know how she feels."

"Well, that was quick…" He complimented as he played with the wooden stake in hand.

Both Klaus and Caroline began to panic.

"I'll leave you two, to say your goodbyes." Marcel said as he motioned for Davina to give Klaus his voice back.

Once he had his voice back the two exited the room.

"Caroline," Klaus said as he looked over at her.

"Klaus! Are you alright?" She questioned as she ran to him and tried to remove the chains.

"There's no point in trying." The Original told her. "The chains are spelled."

Caroline shook her head as she noticed the cloths on his skin.

"Is that…?" She started.

"Vervain? Yes," he nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," he said as he shook his head.

"They're going to kill me, aren't they?" She asked him.

"I won't let them. I swear, Caroline. I'm so sorry… It's my entire fault…"

"Your fault?" Why would it be your fault?" The blonde questioned, confused.

"They caught me and I don't even know how they were able to chain me up… It's all a blank." He told her.

"Okay… That doesn't mean that them finding me is your fault."

"But it is. The witch… Davina… She found my weakness."

"Wait…" Caroline started as she shook her head. "I'm your weakness?"

Klaus nodded and Caroline backed away from him.

"I'm sorry… I never meant to fall for you." He apologized.

She shook her head, not understanding what he meant.

She was never anybody's weakness… Actually, she was never anybody's first choice…

"I have been nothing but horrible to you… I don't understand how you could fall for me." Caroline told him truthfully.

"Yes, you've been horrible to me, but before I left for New Orleans you were kind…"

Meanwhile Davina cast a spell in order for Klaus and Caroline didn't hear her conversation with Marcel.

"What's the plan?" Davina asked him.

"I kill her and I watch as Klaus becomes an empty shell of himself." Marcel shrugged.

"And that's it?" The witch asked him.

"Yes… Everything will go according to plan if you did what you had to do."

"It's done," she nodded.

"Good," He smirked before he entered the room with the wooden stake in his hand.

"I'd hate to split up such a heart-felt conversation, but it's time." Marcel told Klaus and Caroline.

"Get behind me." Klaus ordered Caroline.

"How sweet… You do care about her." The vampire chuckled.

Klaus' eyes darkened as he watched his old friend's every step.

"I know you hate it when you can't protect those that you care about, but you are currently chained and can't exactly free yourself."

"If you touch her—-" Klaus began

"Yeah, yeah… You'll kill me and all that good stuff. I got the gist of it all." Marcel said before he flashed towards Caroline and pinned her against the wall that was nearest the door.

Caroline fought back and she got a couple of good punches and kicks in, but Marcel still won.

"Any last words, sweet Caroline?" He asked her.

"Go to hell." She spat.

Marcel gave her a dark chuckle and plunged the wooden stake into her heart. Her coughs filled the room and Klaus' shouts mixed with them.

One minute later, only Klaus' shouts could be heard.

Caroline fell to the floor in a heap and her skin was all vainy and gray.

"No." Klaus cried out as his eyes widened in horror.

Caroline's once alive bright blue eyes were now cold an empty.

"Now I know you'll suffer." Marcel spat as he left the room.

* * *

There you have it! I know, not the greatest ending but there is a third part and if you were reading carefully maybe you'll understand what happened

Please Leave Feedback

Or

Dear Hana,

How dare you end this on such a note

How dare you make Klaus feel like he can't help her

Just how dare you!

Insert your name here

~Hana :p


End file.
